Legacy of Akasha the Tome of Emptiness
by JRZTimeTravel
Summary: After losing his precious father, Shirou who frustrated, depressed, and alone got a hand of a very powerful item. Now with his newfound power and friends, he would fulfill his father, ideal and become an Ally of Justice. Warning: AU, some OOCness, Logically Strong Shirou and for possible Yaoi and Lemon in later chapter but Rated T for now. Put on a long Hiatus, up for Adoption
1. Prologue: Anfang

**Legacy of Akasha the Tome of Emptiness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night or any another material that appear in the story**

**Summary: After losing his precious father, Shirou who frustrated, depressed, and alone got a hand of a very powerful item. Now with his newfound power and friends, he would fulfill his father, ideal and become an Ally of Justice. Warning: AU to combine all Route, some OOCness and Logically Strong Shirou.**

**Starring: Emiya Shirou and Tome of Emptiness Avatar/Arthur (Book of Darkness Nanoha A's but the cover is red instead of brown and the sword like shape cross change into Kinomoto Sakura Star Magic Circle from Card Capture Sakura, while Arthur took Saber Prototype appearance wearing the same outfit as in OVA).**

**Pairing: Not decide yet but I considered: (1) Shirou/Rin (2) Archer/Shirou (3) Arthur/Shirou and (4) None.**

**Rating: Rated T for now but can be change later if plot line and reader demand.**

**Warning: AU, OOCness, Logically Strong Shirou and for possible Yaoi and Lemon if I did of course.**

* * *

**Prologue: Anfang**

It has been 5 years since that accidence happened, the accidence that took everything except for his young body of Emiya Shirou. However, if that accident didn't occur, Shirou wouldn't be able to see that man. The man Shirou considered as an ideal figure and adoptive father, Emiya Kiritsugu. He felt happy with the life he had with the man and he wanted it to continue like that even a little bit more. Unfortunately, life was unfair even for a great man like Kiritsugu…

On that night with full moon, Shirou who has nothing to do decided to spend sometimes with Kiritsugu watching the scenery of the moon shone upon them.

"Oi…, Oi, Jii-san" Shirou called his adoptive father who seemed so tired for some reason.

"If you're gonna sleep, you should go to your futon (Japanese bed) you know Jii-san?" Shirou joked.

"Ah… Ya, I'm fine" Kiritsugu replied tiredly. Shirou started to concern so he looked straight to the man.

"When I was a child, I always wanted to be a hero" Kiritsugu confessed.

"What do you mean by that? You wanted to be one… did you mean you already give up?" Shirou asked while felt a little bit angry by what the man just stated.

"Umm… unfortunately" He replied with apologetically tone.

"Hero is a time-limit thing. When you grow up, it gets hard to call yourself as one. I should have realized it sooner" Kiritsugu continued but for some reason Shirou found that he almost cried while stated that so he decided.

"I see… I guess it can't be help then" Shirou stated then looked back to the scenery of the full moon.

"Indeed… it really can't be help" Kiritsugu confirmed before sighing heavily.

"The moon's really nice tonight" Kiritsugu changed the topic but…

"Umm… since it can't be help, so let's me take your place" Shirou said smiling to his father.

"Hmm…?" Kiritsugu turned his face to Shirou confused for what Shirou just said.

"Since Jii-san is already an adult, so it impossible for you but if it is me, it should be fine so leave it to me… I mean Jii-san dream" Shirou replied with confidence while his eyes looked straight to his father eyes.

"I see…" Kiritsugu then smiled before continued.

"Ah…, I'm relieved now" He said slowly before closing his eyes unknown to Shirou that at that time Emiya Kiritsugu life has ended.

That was what happened 1 week ago. Although, death wasn't something new to him since he used to it after that accident 5 years ago, but why losing Kiritsugu cause him this much pain and even he tried he couldn't stop the tear that fall down from his eyes. It took sometimes but from that day onward, Shirou swore to himself that he would fulfill the dream he left for me and became a hero that could save everyone.

He was subsequently watched over by Taiga Fujimura, Shirou's longtime neighbor and got close to her enough to call her 'Fuji-nee', while his living expenses were managed by her grandfather, Raiga Fujimura. The Oyabun (Family Head) of a yakuza group who operating in Fuyuki City. He was also responsible in arranging Kiritsugu funeral. On the other hand Taiga seemed to try to take Shirou from his house from time to time umm… forget it, actually she asked every time she saw him but he declined anyway.

Since Emiya Residence was full with Shirou and Kiritsugu memories so he always declined her offer. More importantly, it wasn't his nature to be help by other but it was opposite. That was 1 more reason why Shirou kept rejecting her offer like that. That didn't mean Taiga wouldn't continued asking though. But most importantly why he couldn't move to their house was because of his workshop or the shred the edge of their yard where Shirou practice his 'Majutsu' (Magecraft) and the place where he shared a high connection with Kiritsugu.

After Tiger…I mean Taiga left and just before midnight. Emiya Shirou opened the door of the shed with his key, before entering his small treasurer's room or his workshop of course. He would once again try to create a Magic Circuit, since his body naturally lacked them. Moreover since it still week since Kiritsugu died so he couldn't get the time to train my Majutsu at all because of the Fujimura who though he would do something recklessly until today, so he needed to work harder for the times he lost too.

Shirou stretched out before adjusted his breathing then cleared his mind finally closed his eyes, ignored everything around and pay attention only to what inside him since he needed a high focus to make it work and failure was not an option since it could result in death and Emiya Shirou who has yet save any, has no intention to die just yet.

"…Trace, On" Shirou murmured to hypnotize himself. This was the only way he could do to create Magic Circuit since normally human body has no passage to magical energy except for Magic Circuit which resided within the soul. For Shirou who couldn't use his circuit properly he needed to create a new Magic Circuit with each use of Magecraft which each time he has to endure the feeling of inserting a hot iron rod into his spine, where he constantly faced the risk of death in order to develop a new Circuit.

The process took him around 1 hour. After that much time, he could finally be able to make 1 Artificial Circuit. But before he could use any of them… From behind him he found that the shred was suddenly lit up. He turned his head to the source and found some kind of book protected by some chain floating out of nowhere and the light was erupted from itself. Shirou started panicking.

Yet, it brought another disastrous result. His panicking state made him lost control over his Circuit which could destroy his whole body if he couldn't recover. He tried to regain his control while the book moved closer and tried to open itself and finally free itself from the chain and started flipping page after page even there was no wind inside the shred.

**Ich entferne eine Versiegelung** (Releasing Seal) The voice came out of the book before it flipped to the last page before closing itself before floating down to his face level.

**Anfang **(Activating) After it finished, the book itself lit up again but more light than last time. Then, the book opened itself again and released some kind of light orb which entered itself through Shirou's chest. At that moment he felt an extremely pain and suffering as his nervous system tried to get used to the new intake of energy.

Finally the magic circle similar to the one in the book cover **(A/N: If you didn't read the detail above then it was Kinomoto Sakura Magic Circle)** appeared at the ground he sat on. Then another circle appeared at the ground in front of the boy and suddenly the transparent man appearing above that circle bowing to him but before he could do anything further he passed out from the pain and exhaustion.

"Yare, Yare… I sure got picked… by a very funny master indeed…" Said the transparent man before he snapped his finger and Futon appeared as Shirou slept on it.

"But… he is cute though…" He said while giggling evilly.

_***** To Be Continue *****_

* * *

**Please Read information below or at least the information about poll after 3****rd**** paragraph**

**A/N: That was the ended of the prologue, I know it shot but it just a prologue right. Next chapter was the first arc regarding his Majutsu training in many areas but of course it will start with Sozai Hensei Jutsu (Material Transmutation) which consisted Kyouka (Reinforcement), Henge (Alteration), Touei (Projection) and more before went to another area.**

**Shirou in my imagination was not weak and a prodigy as a Magus with a proper teacher and the book that…*Spoiler* but if you watch Nanoha A's before you will get the idea even so Shirou was no godlike and fighting with those who train for combat like Executer, Death Apostle and Servant will give him a hard time…**

* * *

**Now I created a poll in which I will post in my profile page and please if you want to vote using that poll only not on review since I was too lazy to count and the poll one was much easier. Back to the topic the poll was about what Majutsu Shirou should learn next after he mastered Sozai Hensei Jutsu but he will definitely learn all eventually following the poll result but it was mostly for support than combat, he won't learn any combat one until much, much later anyway**

1) Seishin Kanshou (Mental Interference)/ Genjutsu (Illusion)

(2) Kekkai (Boundary Field)

(3) Renkinjutsu (Alchemy)

(4) Chikara no Ryuudou/Teni (Flowing/Transferring of Power)

(5) Other PM information to me

* * *

**Finally thank for reading anyway regarding my old story, my sister said she would continue it for me so I decided to delete it all since my sister now arrange the whole plot but I already got the idea of how Shirou could be in this story so don't worry and for the pairing I really prefer Yaoi but it still not decide but highly so please stick with me and I'll warn you if I do any lemon. For the last time Thank you every reader who considering reading my story I'm sure to strict to this story to the very end.**


	2. AN

**The Soul Swordsman Chronicles: The Ending of the Holy Grail**

**A/N:** Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate Series or any other references or material that will eventually appear in this story.

Warnings: AU but Canon/Strong but not Godlike, Lemons, Yaoi, and some crossover elements.

Pairing: Avenger/Shirou

Chapter Summary: Another Prologue that focuses on Kurou's (Avenger's) point of view during the same time the last Prologue happened.

* * *

**A/N**

I'm sorry to inform you this, I just well got promote and have to work oversea for Ipsos,Ltd. I was shocking myself for this sudden development. Even my sister GaaNaruKaka was shock... I need to put Hiatus on all my stories to adapt with the change. I'm really sorry, I didn't expect anything like this before and now I have to relearn English and China for ASEAN ECONOMIC COMMUNITY so... I hope you forgive me, this maybe a long Hiatus if not that I permanent lost the times to come to this site again. So I put all my story in Adoption, if you interested, but inform me too but I couldn't say I have time to check it but go on ahead. I'm really sorry to everyone who put interest in my story but this is really necessary for me.


End file.
